The Dragon and the Glass Tower
by purplerebecca
Summary: A white dragon, a quest, three witches, three eggs, and three days to reach the girl in the glass tower. A folktale based Haku & Chihiro fairytale, lightly illustrated and COMPLETE.
1. The First Office, the First Egg

******The Dragon and the Glass Tower******  
  
Author's Note—This is my first written fanfiction, but that doesn't matter. It is hopefully enjoyable anyway. The plot of this H/C fic is based on folktale forms that are found in many European folktales, with a lot of twisting and adapting. Miyazaki drew upon folktales and myths from many cultures, especially his own, when he created Spirited Away. I thought I'd draw upon them also in this little experiment. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer—Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Copyrights are being infringed, but the author, and all fans in every fandom everywhere, hopes that no one minds.  
  
****** Prologue******  
  
Once upon a time, but not long ago, there lived on an island of the people of Japan a young girl named Chihiro with her mother and father. One summer day when she was 10 she had a great and terrible adventure. She and her parents unwittingly trespassed on the world of spirits, and she had to do many things she was afraid of. But she did them. She worked hard, made friends, saved her parents from being pigs, and saved a beautiful white river dragon. As she left, she made him promise that they would see each other again. She went back to her parents, and made herself not look back at the 13 year-old boy who gazed at her with eyes that were much older. He would keep his promise.  
  
And she lived a stronger girl ever after.  
  
****** Ch. 1 - The First Office, the First Egg******  
  
Once upon an even nearer time, there lived on an island of the people of Japan a girl in a glass tower. She worked there all day, and moved to a smaller tower to sleep at night, but always returned to the tower by day. Her name was Chihiro.  
  
In the nearby but very distant world of Spirits, a lost river god decided that it was time he became unlost.  
  
He went to the witch Yubaba, his employer.  
  
"It is time," the young man said to the great-headed witch. She narrowed her plate-sized eyes, pursed her massive lips under her massive hooked nose, and glared at him. But he did not back down. "I have more than made up my debt to you, and I have learnt much as your apprentice. It is time now, I will go."  
  
The witch didn't like this, "Oh, Haku? Is now truly the best time? How do you know?"  
  
"My name is Kohaku," he said, his stern eyes unwavering. "Now is the time. I leave today."  
  
She sighed. "Well then, as you have found shelter and protection under my roof for a good many years..."  
  
"And have served you well," he stated with finality.  
  
She snorted, and bath-house shook. "You've often been more trouble than you were worth."  
  
"I ask for payment for these last 12 years' employment. I did not have to stay."  
  
"Payment! You were my apprentice! Training and a roof should be enough for you!" His determined gaze did not waver. "Alright, I will offer this to you. Do not scorn it, it will help you on your quest."  
  
Haku stiffened at her mention of 'his quest.'  
  
"Oh yes. You think I am not aware of what you are going to try to do? Why you've stayed so long when you didn't have too? Why you have shot up all of a sudden?" she eyed the young man who now towered above her. "Changing an appearance you've been comfortable with for almost a century? You young men are so obvious—mortal, immortal, weak or powerful--you are all the same."  
  
She rummaged around in her desk, and finally pulled out a small, ornate box. She opened it with a spark from her bejeweled index finger. She withdrew a small silk-swathed object, cradled it in her manicured hand, and closed the lid.  
  
"Take this," she handed it to him.  
  
He unwrapped it and stared with suspicion at the chicken-sized pink egg in his hands. He looked up at her untrustingly.  
  
"I assure you, this is ample payment for you. It will help you." She scratched her broad temple. "Let's see...ah yes...  
  
"When all roads are blocked, And all avenues seem barred, Crack open this egg, And it will clear the way," she recited. He cocked a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"In addition to this generous gift, I will give you one piece of advice. Be grateful for it. Until you succeed in your quest, do not stay in the mortal realm after sunset. If the sun sets with you on that side you will be trapped there, and unable to return to the Spirit World. Once you succeed, I doubt that you will care whether you are stuck in the mortal realm or not," she said with an unpleasant smirk. His eyes narrowed and he stood even more rigidly. "But until you do, you had better not risk being stuck there with no way to return. That would put you in a highly dangerous position, River-less River God."  
  
"There, boy, that's all you are getting! Now get out of my face," she growled. "Once you leave, you are no longer welcome here, you are no longer my apprentice, and you will never find shelter under my roof again. Now get going, she's old enough as it is."  
  
He did not press for more. She wasn't trying to stop him; that was enough. He re-wrapped the pink egg in its silk, bowed stiffly, turned on his heel, and walked out of Yubaba's office.  
  
**************************** 


	2. The Second Egg

******The Dragon and the Glass Tower******  
  
Disclaimer—Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Copyrights are being infringed, but the author, and all fans in every fandom everywhere, hopes that no one minds.  
  
******Ch 2 – The Second Egg******  
  
Haku traveled and flew till he reached Swamp Bottom and the small cottage of Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. He had once not been welcome here, but a small girl had gone to great lengths to change that 12 years before, and had saved his life in more ways than one. Kohaku's arrival shook Zeniba's windows.  
  
"Who? Oh, it's Haku! No-Face, look! It's Haku!" Yubaba's mirror image gave a grandmotherly deep throated chuckle. "And he's all grown up. Hmmhmm. Come in! Come in!" She ushered the tall young man in, and sat him down at the table.  
  
No-Face made tea while Kohaku talked to Zeniba.  
  
"I have come for your advice, Zeniba," Kohaku said. "It has been 12 years. Today I begin my quest."  
  
"So I can see," Zeniba chuckled again good-naturedly. "Yes, now should be a good time. Though there are still perils."  
  
"Yubaba said that I will be trapped in the mortal world if I stay past sunset."  
  
Zeniba snorted like her sister, but her's was a much friendlier snort. "If that's true, than that's her doing." She looked closer at the green-eyed young man in front of her. "Well, well, so she has. She's laid a curse on you. A minor one, but a curse none-the-less. I suppose she's still miffed about losing a good worker and a good pork dinner all those years ago. How spiteful. Oh well, it'll wear off eventually. But until then it will complicate things."  
  
"She also gave me this," Kohaku handed her the small pink egg. She examined it quickly.  
  
"Now that is useful. Yes, do be sure to use this. In fact ..." She got up and rummaged around in a bureau sitting against a wall. "Ah hah! Here." She handed him a small chest similar to the one Yubaba had. Inside, nestled in silk, was a small blue egg. He looked at her, eyebrows raised. But Zeniba paid his expression no mind. "Two, doubly useful."  
  
"When all roads are blocked, And all avenues seem barred, Crack open this egg, And it will clear the way," she said with a grin. "But crack them separately. One a day, in fact."  
  
Zeniba held up a be-ringed finger. "And I'll give you one piece of advice. No curses, though, I want you to succeed." she said amusedly. "The sweet girl you seek is locked in a glass tower by day." Kohaku stiffened with alarm. "She works there. To see her you will have to talk to her boss. Good luck." Kohaku's shoulders relaxed, but his eyes deepened in their determination. He nodded.  
  
"Will you stay for supper? No-Face has made some wonderful rice-balls."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Kohaku said. "But then I must go."  
  
"You should go see Xatoba, our older sister," Zeniba said.  
  
"You have an older sister?"  
  
"Yes, she is much older than my twin and I. She lives on Mountain Top. She's retired, but enjoys a bit of a challenge every millennia or so. She could help you more with your quest. And I believe Mountain Top's on the way."  
  
As Kohaku bade leave of Zeniba and the industrious No-Face, Zeniba said, "Take care of Chihiro for us, Kohaku. Though no doubt she'll end up taking care of you," she smiled and winked a blue-lidded eye. "Do come by and visit."  
  
They waved as he flew off.  
  
************************ 


	3. The Third Egg

******The Dragon and the Glass Tower******  
  
Disclaimer—Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Copyrights are being infringed, but the author, and all fans in every fandom everywhere, hopes that no one minds. Xatoba technically belongs to me, but if anyone needs a third witch for something, they can feel free to use her. :)  
  
******Ch. 3 - The Third Egg******  
  
Three-eyed goats scattered as Kohaku arrived at Mountain Top. A lovely, traditional palace sat there among the clouds and bleating goats. Kohaku walked up the many steps to where a wizened, large-headed old lady rocked herself on the porch. Her gray hair had a purple tinge.  
  
"Xatoba, your sister Zeniba has sent me," Kohaku bowed. The old woman blinked large, blurry eyes at him.  
  
"Oh, really? Why?" she croaked, and he waited patiently for her to stop coughing.  
  
"My name is Kohaku, and I am going to the mortal realm to win my true love. I have come to ask for your guidance and any help that you may be able to give me."  
  
"Hmmph," she coughed. "If she is really your 'true love,' she shouldn't need that much 'winning.'" Hack, hack. "What's this girl's name?"  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
"Chihi..?" she blinked at him some more. "Oh, you're that Kohaku. Even I've heard about you two. Yes, you have your work cut out for you. How exciting." She smiled mildly. "You do know, of course, that she does not remember you?"  
  
Kohaku's eyes deepened, but he nodded.  
  
"Only to be expected, you know. If every mortal who stumbled into the Spirit Realm remembered every detail, we would see more of them then we do." She chuckled, and stoked the cat on her lap. "But don't worry, nothing is ever really forgotten, even if you can't recall it," she looked at him. "But you know that, Kohaku."  
  
"Yes," he gave a small, tight-lipped smile and a nod. But his eyes had lightened a few shades.  
  
"So, were my pesky little sisters gracious enough to give you anything to help on your quest?" Xatoba asked brightly.  
  
"Yes, they gave me...eggs." Kohaku pulled out the eggs in their box and showed them to her. She adjusted her remarkably sized glasses to look at them.  
  
"Well! That's why Zeniba sent you here. All right, all right, I can take a hint. Hrrumph!" She struggled to get out of her rocker. The cat streaked off. Kohaku put down the eggs and helped her to her feet with both hands. "Thank you, dear." Xatoba shuffled towards the open sliding door. "Follow me, follow me," she waved distractedly at him behind her.  
  
From amongst shelves of dusty, powerful looking knickknacks, Xatoba pulled out a familiar-looking box. Its egg was light green.  
  
"Here you are. When all roads are blocked, And all avenues seem barred, Crack open this egg, And it will clear the way. Etc, etc."  
  
Kohaku just blinked as another silk-wrapped egg joined his collection.  
  
"Now, my advice. Let's see... Oh! Well, it may be helpful for you to know Chihiro is engaged to be married." Kohaku almost dropped his eggs. "Careful there, dear. Yes, her wedding is in less than a week, I think. She's engaged to her employer."  
  
"The one who is keeping her locked in the tower?" Kohaku said tightly, his entire body rigid.  
  
"Ah, yes, that's the one. Yes, that will make things interesting, won't it?" Xatoba looked quite delighted.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, dear. This last egg..." she patted him on the arm. "Open this one outside. Don't open it inside, dear."  
  
*********** 


	4. The Glass Tower

******The Dragon and the Glass Tower******  
  
Disclaimer—Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Copyrights are being infringed, but I, and all fans in every fandom everywhere, hope that no one minds. Please see the end of the chapter for additional disclaimers.  
  
Note--This chapter has an illustration. ^_^ Copy/Paste the url, and remove the brackets to reach it.  
  
And now, the fun begins. :)  
  
******Ch. 4 – The Glass Tower******  
  
Kohaku followed instinct to where Chihiro was; he needed no guidance. He paused at the swinging glass doors that lead into her tower, and looked up. The building stretched higher and higher above him, all metal and smooth paneled glass—like a mountain—with his love trapped somewhere near the top.  
  
Dark haired people streamed around him, hurrying past. They barely wasted a glance on the sharply dressed young man with chin-length hair who stared upwards, calm, still, and silent. He faced the doors again, gathered courage, and strode into the Garasuyama Building in the heart of Tokyo's business district.  
  
"How may I help you?" The bored receptionist of the 20th floor offices of Hori and Hiraga, Attorney's at Law, did not look up from her magazine.  
  
"Does Miss Chihiro Ogino work here?" the green-eyed stranger asked. The receptionist looked up and cocked an eyebrow at the handsome young man dressed in an attractive dark olive-green business suit.  
  
**Illustration--"Kohaku in a Suit" by (Purple)Rebecca JJ** {please remove the brackets}  
  
{purple.mytica.net}{/art/fan/images/haku2.jpg}  
  
"Yes, she does. Would you like to speak with her?"  
  
"Yes, I would, please."  
  
"Name please."  
  
"Ah...Kohaku Nushi."  
  
"Alright." The receptionist picked up a telephone hand set and dialed an extension. She watched Kohaku appreciatively as he stared at the wall past her. There, beyond those doors, he could feel his Chihiro. "Hello, Mr. Sato? There is a Mr. Nushi here to see Miss Ogino. Should I send him in? . . . Yes, sir . . . hold on, sir." She looked back up at him. "May I ask your business with Miss Ogino?"  
  
"I...am an old friend."  
  
She flipped a page in her magazine. "He's an old friend of Miss Ogino, Mr. Sato." There was a long silent pause. "Yes, sir, thank you." She looked back up at Kohaku and hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sato says Miss Ogino is currently assisting him with an important case, and she cannot be spared. You can see her when she gets off work this evening."  
  
"When does she get off?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, around six, probably. Unless this case keeps her longer."  
  
"I cannot stay past five. I'm sorry, but it is very important that I see Miss Ogino. Is there any way I can speak with her?"  
  
The girl sighed and picked up the phone again. "Perhaps if you speak to Mr. Sato directly," she said, and hit re-dial.  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Sato. Mr. Nushi says that he cannot wait until she gets off, and that it is important that he see Miss Ogino this afternoon...I could send him back to you...uh, all right, sir," she raised an eyebrow and hung up the phone. "Mr. Sato is coming; you can discuss it with him." She went back to her magazine, but kept half an eye on this intriguing visitor. "Have a seat."  
  
Kohaku sat down gingerly, but did not relax. There was no sound in the small, plush reception area besides the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the occasional flip of a magazine page. The door creaked and Kohaku stood up quickly.  
  
"Mr. Nushi? I am Mr. Sato," said the medium sized, middle-aged man who came to the door. Kohaku and Mr. Sato both bowed shallowly, eyeing each other. "Uh, Miss Ogino is currently working with me on a very important case, and I cannot spare her."  
  
"Mr. Sato, I have come a long way to see Miss Ogino, and it is very important that I speak with her. I cannot stay past 5 pm this evening. May I please see her now?"  
  
Mr. Sato immediately did not like this young man with his intense, discomfiting gaze, and overly stylish hair. He knew a rival when he saw one.  
  
"No," he said too quickly. "I apologize, but she really should not be interrupted. Uh, and she'll likely be working late into the night. This case may keep us both very busy for the next week. Perhaps she will be more free next week." He bowed and turned to leave as quickly as possible, avoiding Kohaku's gaze.  
  
Kohaku thought quickly. He might as well...he pulled the pink, silk wrapped egg out of his suit-coat pocket, and crushed it. Suddenly in his hands was a plastic wrapped, brightly colored plastic case. He glanced at it, confused. It had a thin piece of metal in it, some paper, and more plastic, he could tell, but what it was and why...? But Mr. Sato was almost through the door...  
  
"Mr. Sato! Wait!" he called. Eggshells scattered across the carpeted floor as he brandished the plastic case.  
  
The receptionist stared at what was in Kohaku's hand. "Wait a sec...is that...?" Mr. Sato suspiciously turned around, caught sight of the flat case, and paused. "No way..."  
  
"Is that...?!" he said. He strode back over to Kohaku in three steps. "How in the...?"  
  
"Wow, it is!" the receptionist stood up in her chair to get a closer look. "The new He-Man/Power Princess movie, starring Keira Knightley, Sarah Michelle Gellar, and The Rock, on DVD!" she breathed with awe. "Man, that isn't even out of the theaters yet in America! How did you get that?"  
  
Kohaku avoided looking blank. He recognized the covetous look of lust readily enough.  
  
"Do you want this?" he asked Mr. Sato.  
  
"How much do you want for it?" Mr. Sato said, never taking his eyes off the flashy case.  
  
"I don't want money; I don't want lands or gold..." Kohaku said. Mr. Sato looked up at him with the barely controlled, alarmed look of a trapped animal. "I'll give it to you if you let me take Miss Ogino out of here for the rest of the day."  
  
"You want to take her out..." Mr. Sato stopped mid-panic, and then gained a small, crafty look around his eyes, and said, "All right, you have a deal. But give us half an hour for Miss Ogino to find a stopping point in her research. Then I'll send her out. You are on your own from there."  
  
"Agreed." Kohaku bowed. Mr. Sato pulled the DVD from his grasp and scurried off, the door slamming behind him. Kohaku stood still, gazing through the shut door. Silence overtook the reception area once again.  
  
"Hey, do you have any more of those DVD's...I've got some roommates..." the receptionist's voice cut through the tense silence.  
  
"No." Kohaku did not look away from the door. She didn't dare ask anything else.  
  
********  
  
Mr. Sato went through his desk drawers in a panic. "Ah hah!" he cried, grabbed a medicine bottle from his well-stocked collection, and rushed to the kitchen.  
  
********  
  
Chihiro Ogino sat in her office amid piles of papers, pulled files, law books, and photographs, her computer blinking and her brow furrowed over a difficult document. She wore conservative office attire, and her customary ponytail and round face made her look 17, rather than 22. She had a biology degree, paralegal training, and a passion for fighting injustice and protecting the environment. She was a valuable employee.  
  
"Chihiro, dear."  
  
She looked up and smiled affectionately. "Shhhhhh," she said. "Not at the office," she whispered back at Mr. Sato, who had appeared at her door. He gazed at her with eagerness on his mild face, and brushed back his slightly balding hair with his free hand.  
  
"I made you tea. We're likely going to have a long night."  
  
"Oh, thank you," she accepted the steaming cup from his hand. "I don't mind staying late, this environmental case is a very important to me; I want to get it right."  
  
"I don't mind staying late if I'm staying with you," Mr. Sato fawned. Chihiro blushed and smiled. She took a sip. He watched her eagerly.  
  
"Humm, I think you added a little too much sweetener, sweetheart," she said.  
  
He jumped and rushed out, saying, "I'll get you some water!"  
  
She watched him with gentle amusement, and fingered the large diamond engagement ring that she kept hidden on a necklace under her blouse.  
  
********  
  
Kohaku had been staring at the wall with concern for several minutes now. He leaped up, and ran to the heavy door leading to the back offices. He shook the knob, it was locked.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I cannot let you in there without permission," the receptionist eyed him warily. "She should be out at any moment."  
  
Her phone rang. Kohaku rested his forehead against the door, his eyes squeezed tight.  
  
"Hello, Hori and Hir--...Yes...Oh, that's not good...Yes, I'll tell him...I hope she feels better soon...Goodbye." She replaced the phone on the receiver. "Uh, that's weird."  
  
"She's sick," Kohaku said without looking up, his voice dead. "He's taken her away."  
  
"Uh, yes!" the receptionist looked at him with surprise. "It seems Miss Ogino's gotten ill very suddenly and Mr. Sato has taken her home himself. He called from his cell phone. Sounds like a stomach virus." She fidgeted nervously. "He said to offer you his apologies that Miss Ogino will not be able to join you this afternoon."  
  
Kohaku covered his face with his hand. "Please," he asked. "Please, can you tell me where she lives?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I'm not authorized to give that information out." But she looked at his color-less face and added, "Well..."  
  
She pulled out a large stack of phonebooks from under her desk. "I happen to know her address and phone number are listed. So here." She pushed them over to him. "But you didn't hear it from me." Kohaku took the books. "Geh, he should at least have given you back your DVD," she said, indignantly.  
  
********  
  
Kohaku raced from the building. He did not need to be seen by mortals. He blended into the concrete scenery, transformed into his dragon form, and flew towards where his poor sick Chihiro was being taken in Mr. Sato's speeding car. But Mr. Sato was heading in the opposite direction from the urban apartment address clutched in Kohaku's taloned fist. Kohaku growled.  
  
Kohaku watched as Mr. Sato carried Chihiro into his tidy condominium. He waited on edge as he felt Chihiro vomit again, and then fall into a fitful sleep. He could not just rush in there, and seize her away from that traitorous man. He would frighten her, and he could not to do that. He could not take her into the Spirit World with him yet, not without risking her life and freedom.  
  
Kohaku ground his teeth until the lowering sun forced him away. He flew to the nearest transitionary place, crossed over to the other world, and furiously settled in a sheltered, grassy area. Mr. Sato had better not try anything, or so help him..... Kohaku's tail lashed until he fell into a restless sleep to match his love's poisoned one.  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer #2—This fic is very mildly a comedy. :) (Well, at least I think the DVD is hilarious, even if no one else does. :) Disclaimer #3—Any and all mistakes as to Japanese culture are purely my lack of knowledge/understanding. I've referenced a few friends, some books, and quite a bit of Google, but I am not a true Otaku, I don't speak Japanese, and I have never been to Japan. I love much of their storytelling, but I'm fully aware that I'm unqualified to write in their culture. Please forgive inaccuracies and abnormalities. I do know, however, that Japan has plenty of fanboys and girls, and that is what I'm drawing on here. :) Because of my lack, I'm trying to write this fic completely in American English—given names first, 'Mr. Sato' instead of Sato-san, and 'Chihiro, dear,' rather than Chihiro-chan. The Garasuyama (Glass Mountain) Building, and Hori and Hiraga, Attorney's at Law, are purely constructs of my imagination, aided by some Japanese dictionary and name reference pages.  
  
******** 


	5. Eggshells on the Carpet

------------------The Dragon and the Glass Tower-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer—Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Copyrights are being infringed, but I, and all fans in every fandom everywhere, hope that no one minds.  
  
Mr. Sato (Mr. Smith, if you will) would be mine, but I don't feel an overwhelming desire to claim him. The receptionist, however—she's fun.  
  
--------Ch. 5—Eggshells on the Carpet--------  
  
Kohaku awoke as soon as dawn lightened the sky. He flew over to the cross- path between the worlds. And hit a barrier, hard. He was knocked back with a growl of surprise. He felt along the unexpected barrier with his nose, examined it with his sensitive whiskers. He tried walking the barrier as a human. He banged against it, threw himself against it. He could not pass. He hurled his power and will at it. It was artificial, magic—Yubaba's curse. And he could not break it.  
  
He paced impatiently up and down the barrier; for hours he restlessly tested it. Then, at exactly 11 am, the barrier dissolved. Kohaku immediately flew through the crossway and into the human world. He headed for the glass tower.

----------------  
  
The receptionist stood outside Chihiro's open door, and looked down the hall both ways. The hallway was empty. She leaned against the door frame and whispered loudly, "Hey, Chihiro!"  
  
"Hum?" Chihiro looked up from her computer screen. "Yes, Yumiko! How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. How are you? Are you better?"  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you," Chihiro said. "That was so embarrassing. I have no idea what made me sick."  
  
"It was pretty sudden, huh?"  
  
"Yes, and I had barely eaten anything yesterday. Oh well, I feel fine now."  
  
"Well, that's good." Yumiko straightened up and checked over her shoulders again. "Chihiro! Girl, have I got something to tell you! Yesterday, a guy came in asking to see you."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"A Mr. Nushi. Don't remember his first name. Said he was an old friend of yours. Know him?  
  
"No... I don't think so. I don't think I know anybody by that name."  
  
"You don't? Huh. Well, take my word for it, you should get to know him as soon as possible. He was gorgeous! Oh man, girl, you need to see this guy. He was tall, with these major green eyes. Intense. Mmmmhmmm."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea who he could be."  
  
"Well, Mr. Sato said he didn't want anyone to disturb you, but he was going to send you over to meet him. But then you got sick . . ."  
  
"Ugh, yes, it came on really suddenly. I'm sorry I missed him."  
  
"Well, hopefully he will come back again today. He was really insistent that he see you, said it was important. In fact... it was the weirdest thing..." She quickly looked over her shoulder again. Mr. Sato was coming down the hall.  
  
"Ack! I'll tell you the rest later, k? Bye!" Yumiko quickly turned and started down the hall in the opposite direction.  
  
"Miss Mitsu!" Mr. Sato walked quickly past Chihiro's door and caught up with Yumiko halfway down the hall.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sato?" Yumiko turned sharply and asked.  
  
Mr. Sato lowered his voice and leaned close to her. "I just want to remind you again that all calls and visitors for Miss Ogino need to come through my office. I truly don't want her disturbed."  
  
For a split second an objection flashed in Miss Mitsu's eyes, but then she stopped herself and said, "Yes, Mr. Sato, of course."  
  
"Thank you for your help, Miss Mitsu. And please, don't bother Miss Ogino with idle chatter today; we'll be working late into the night as it is."  
  
Yumiko's jaw tightened, but she nodded her head and strode away quickly, opening and closing the door to the empty reception area emphatically. "Idle chatter my foot!" she riled through clenched teeth. "Possessive jerk!" she muttered under her breath. She moved behind her desk and rustled papers. "What she sees in him, I have no i--" she cut off, looked up sharply, and blushed deep red.  
  
Kohaku stood in front of her desk. "Hello, Mr. Nushi! I didn't hear you come in!" she flustered. His gaze was piercing. "Good morning! Uh...how may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to see Miss Chihiro Ogino, please," he said.  
  
Yumiko quickly looked down at her papers and shuffled them some more. "I will have to go through Mr. Sato." She shuffled another pile. She glanced at him quickly. Kohaku said nothing; his gaze did not move from her face. "I, uh...I will call him up right now." She sat down carefully, avoided his eyes, flicked her hair back, and took the phone with deliberate movements.  
  
"Mr. Sato? Mr. Nushi is here again to see Miss Ogino....Yes, sir..." Click! She jumped a little, and slowly set the phone back on its handle. The sudden, loud dial tone stopped. "Mr. Sato says that he is sorry, but please come back next week. They are behind on their case and will not finish before court time if they are disturbed."  
  
"Please," Kohaku said softly, catching her eyes, "it is very important." Yumiko didn't break away as she picked up the phone and dialed the extension again.  
  
"Mr. Sato, Mr. Nushi says it is very important...Thank you." She hung up the phone again. "He's coming." There was silence. "Did you try to see her last night?"  
  
"Miss Ogino did not return home last night."  
  
"Oh?....oh." Yumiko hid the comprehension in her eyes by looking down again. Kohaku stared at the door, listening.  
  
The door swung open with a bang. Mr. Sato strode forward and the door swung shut. Mr. Sato's average face was set with determined indifference, his unremarkable body drawn up to his full, medium height. He and Kohaku stared at each other with intensely calm faces. They bowed slightly, and Mr. Sato broke his gaze away to walk leisurely past Kohaku.  
  
"Mr. Nushi. I am sorry to inconvenience you, but Miss Ogino is working on a case of vital importance to the company. She lost work time yesterday when she became unexpectedly ill, time we could barely afford to lose. Her valuable time cannot be spared for _social calls_." Mr. Nushi moved to the expansive window, and gazed out of it with his hands clasped behind his back. "The case goes to court on Tuesday. By Wednesday, if all goes well, she should be back to a normal, freer schedule. At that time, I'm sure if you still desire to see her, you can meet with her on her _off times_. I'm sure she'll be willing to sweeze in an hour or two for visiting with old friends between the hours of 6pm and 9am, when she is not on company time."  
  
Mr. Sato's back was to Kohaku, who had not moved from the receptionist's desk. Yumiko watched them. Kohaku put his hand in his pocket.  
  
"Mr. Sato," Kohaku said, "is there any way I can persuade you to allow me to see her today?"  
  
Mr. Sato put his hand to his forehead. "Mr. Nushi, I seem to be unable to make this clear to you..."  
  
Kohaku brought his hand out of his pocket clutching something round and silk covered. The high countertop of Yumiko's desk blocked her view of his hands. There was a soft crunch, and Kohaku hefted up the cumbersome box that had suddenly appeared in his left hand and held it in front of him. He glanced down at it quickly. He did not bother to try to decipher the enthusiastic printing on this new paper, plastic, and metal oddity. It did not matter what it was, as long as it worked. "Perhaps this?" he said, walking forward.  
  
Mr. Sato turned around cautiously, and the receptionist stood and strained to look. No one noticed the blue eggshells that scattered across the carpet, or the piece of silk that fluttered to the ground.  
  
"Humph, I already have one of th--" Mr. Sato began. But he stopped and stared in puzzlement at the shiny cardboard box in Kohaku's hands. "How did you--? That's not supposed to come out till May. They're still in beta testing..." He finally stopped and just said, "Whoa." Mr. Sato was speechless.  
  
Yumiko tired of straining her neck, and ran from behind her desk over to them to see. "Dude!" she exclaimed. "That's a PS3! Ohmyga--! A Sony Play Station THREE!!" Both her hands and Mr. Sato's had come forward like they wanted to grab the box from Kohaku's arms. He held it tighter.  
  
Yumiko stared harder, tilting her head to read the front of the box. "Wait, no way. Totally no way. Final Fantasy 15 included? Dude, have they even started working on that game?"  
  
Both of the mortals in front of Kohaku appeared to be salivating. "It's slated for release in July," Mr. Sato mumbled through slack jaws. His eyes had glazed over.  
  
Yumiko stared at Kohaku in awe. "How did you get that?"  
  
Kohaku's eyes bore into the top of Mr. Sato's sparsely covered head. "Do you want this, Mr. Sato?" he said. His voice was low and calm. Mr. Sato's hands had closed around the edges of the box.  
  
Mr. Sato looked up at Kohaku quickly, his eyes wide. He looked down at the box. He looked at Kohaku again. He looked at the box. The green-eyed stranger. The box. The overly handsome pretty-boy who wanted to take out his girl. The unimaginably glorious new graphic and network capabilities of the Playstation 3 and the most highly anticipated video game of the year. The currently unobtainable in exchange for a possibly minor threat to something almost obtained. Mr. Sato's mind raced. It was almost too much for him.  
  
He licked his lips, and looked at the box. "Chihi--Miss Ogino is taking an early lunch."  
  
"She is?" It was a deep, sarcastic, unfooled question.  
  
"Yes, she is out currently. As soon as she gets back I'll send her out to you." Mr. Sato ripped the box out of Kohaku's hands and half ran, half stumbled to the inner door, threw it open, ran inside, and slammed it behind him. Kohaku stared after him, his face a stone mask.  
  
Yumiko fidgeted. She went back to her desk. She did not dare look at the young man. Kohaku stood still as a statue.

----------------  
  
Mr. Sato rummaged frantically through his desk, and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills with a barely smothered shout of triumph. He ran out of his office and slowed down when several people peeked up out of their cubicles. He stopped innoxiously in front of the vending machines, inserted some change, and pushed a few buttons. A few seconds later, armed with a styrofoam Cup Noodle and his pill bottle, he speed walked to the kitchen.

----------------  
  
Chihiro typed at her computer diligently. She occasionally stopped to look up a fact or two in the massive piles of books and papers that surrounded her. Mr. Sato tapped lightly on her open door. She looked up and smiled at his dear, plain face.  
  
"Hey, honey," he said very low. "I know we don't have time for a lunch break, so I heated up some ramen for you. Chicken flavored."  
  
"Oh, thank you." She accepted the steaming styrofoam cup from his hands. "I was getting hungry. How is your work going? Do you think we can get all this done in time?"  
  
"It will get done, I'm sure of it. Everything will be ready for Saturday." He smiled at her. She smiled too at their shared secret.  
  
"Are you sure we can afford to take Monday off? I want you to be focused and ready to defend this case on Tuesday," she said with a small frown of worry. He came in and leaned against her desk, standing close to her.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. With you at my side they won't know what hit them. With my superior reasoning, and your irrefutable scientific evidence, they'll have no choice but to protect that lake," he said.  
  
"They'd better, or I'll divorce you," she whispered with a grin.  
  
"Terrible threats, Miss Ogino, terrible threats! I won't be able to concentrate at all with that hanging over me!" he teased back. "Don't let your noodles get cold," he prodded. He watched her sideways as she took a sip of the broth.  
  
"Heh, they're really putting a lot of chemicals in these things now," she said with a grimace. "I'll likely die of an MSG overdose." She took the chopsticks and ate some of the noodles. She tried not to slurp. "When I think of what I risk for you and endangered lakes..." She winked at him.  
  
"All worth it, my dear, all worth it," he said. She smiled and turned back to her computer. He left her contentedly slurping.

----------------  
  
It had been 35 minutes. Kohaku had not moved from his spot in front of Yumiko's desk. His eyes stared fixedly at the door. Yumiko had given up straightening papers, and now filed obsessedly at her nails. She forced herself to put down the nail file before she ruined her manicure forever. She sighed. She fidgeted. Kohaku did not notice.  
  
Eventually she could not stand it anymore. "Alright." She said. "Mr. Nushi. Mr. Nushi?" Kohaku turned his piercing gaze towards her. "Mr. Nushi, I'm not supposed to do this, but, well, you've obviously gone to a lot of expense and trouble to see Miss Ogino... Mr. Nushi, do you realize why Mr. Sato is being so...uh...weird about this? Do you know about them?" Kohaku said nothing; he waited for her to go on. Yumiko sighed. "Look," she said, "they're engaged. Their wedding is on Saturday. I'm not even supposed to know about it. I definitely shouldn't be talking about it to anyone...It's supposed to be a secret."  
  
"Why?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Oh, eh," she laughed apologetically. "It's against company policy for employees to date each other. There have evidentially been too many problems with it in the past. Mr. Sato and Chihiro are definitely risking their jobs by seeing each other. But Mr. Sato figures once they're married, the senior partners will probably just give him a slap on the hands or just choose to overlook it. But that's why they aren't telling anyone. I think they've only invited their parents to the wedding."  
  
"I...I see, thank you for explaining this to me." Kohaku stopped and looked up at door again. "Chihiro." It was a small, pain-filled cry. The pain and longing in his voice made Yumiko knock over her stapler and pen holder. Kohaku was suddenly at the door, his hand rattling the knob again. It did not move. He slumped and moved to a chair. He sat in it. His fists pressed into his eyes. Yumiko thought he looked like the weight of the world would crush him at any moment. Her fingers hovered over the unlock button.  
  
The phone rang. She stared at it, nervous over the number displayed on the caller ID field.  
  
"Hello?" she answered. "Mr. Sa--!...oh." Silence rang in the small waiting room. "Yes, Mr. Sato." She hung up. She looked at the dejected figure in the chair.  
  
"Is she alright?" Kohaku asked without looking up.  
  
"Um, well, it looks like she has collapsed. Mr. Sato said it was probably just stress, and that all she needs is rest. He said he was taking her home."  
  
"Not very likely," Kohaku said. His voice was dead.  
  
"Mr. Nushi, I'm sorry about this. This is weird, really weird. Something is up, and I don't like it."  
  
"Thank you for your help." Kohaku stood up and walked out of the room.

--------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it. Sorry, JessicaR, all of Mr. Sato's methods, whether of romance or of treachery, are very rooted in the mundane. :)


	6. Morning of the Third Day

--------------The Dragon and the Glass Tower--------------  
  
Disclaimer—Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Copyrights are being infringed, but I, and all fans in every fandom everywhere, hope that no one minds.  
  
A.N.-- Mr. Sato and Yumiko are original characters. It appears that long chapters intimidate me, so Day 3 has been broken up. Onto the fun! :)  
  
----------Ch. 6--Morning of the Third Day----------

Kohaku waited across the boundary of the worlds, his body in the Spirit World, his mind fixed immovably on a posh condominium on the human side. Kohaku's green-fringed tail whipped the artificial blockade every five minutes, testing it. The sun was still low in the morning sky.  
  
Mr. Sato could not know how close he had come to a dragon attacking him the afternoon before. Kohaku's restraint had been pressed to the limit as he watched Mr. Sato carry a limp and lifeless Chihiro into his condo, and then come back for his precious, shiny box. It was fortunate that Mr. Sato had not tried anything the two nights he had had Chihiro drugged in his apartment, or Kohaku would not be bothering with restraint this morning. No, if Mr. Sato had laid an inappropriate hand on Chihiro, his lifeless and slashed body would have been found in the river in several weeks, and Kohaku would have flown away with Chihiro on his back, blood still coating his talons.  
  
But that was not how Kohaku wanted to win Chihiro. That was not how Kohaku wanted his Chihiro to see him the first time they met in so many years. That was not how he wanted it at all. Mr. Sato did appear to have some honor, as little as that may be. Kohaku reined his temper. He would be patient.

--------------------

Mr. Sato drove Chihiro and himself to work. They stopped by her apartment; she grabbed some fresh clothes, checked in with her roommates, and got back into his idling automobile. They drove off again.  
  
Chihiro had been quiet all morning. Mr. Sato had been overly cheerful.  
  
"Makoto?" Chihiro said quietly over the car's hum.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Mr. Sato said.  
  
"There is no way I can get everything done for the case by tonight. It's impossible. I think we should put off the wedding."  
  
"WHAT!??" Mr. Sato almost swerved the car into on-coming traffic.  
  
"Well, think about it! It's not like we'd really inconvenience anyone by rescheduling it. We are practically eloping anyways. All we have to do is call our parents and the shrine and reschedule. We don't even have a reception to worry about. I really think we should reschedule it for after this case is over. That way we can work hard on the case all this weekend, and when it is over and done we can have a proper honeymoon without an endangered lake hanging over our heads. Come on, what do you say?"  
  
"But--but, this is _our lives_ together here we'd be putting off! The case will go fine with what you already have. We don't need--"  
  
"No, honey, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have hours and hours of work left on it still to do. Vital facts to format for the court, presentations to organize. Yes, all the research is done, but it's not usable until I organize it."  
  
"We can get one of the other girls to do those--"  
  
"No, no one but me can make sense of my notes! And then I need to explain all the details to you so that you'll be ready to present...If I hadn't gotten sick, I would have been able to finish this evening and we could get married tomorrow. But now..."  
  
Mr. Sato's hands death-gripped the steering wheel, and he braked a little too hard at the next red light. His teeth clenched; there were bags under his eyes.  
  
Chihiro leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. He grip relaxed a little. "It's just a few extra days, Makoto," she said tenderly.  
  
"I...I'll think about it."

--------------------  
  
Kohaku's tail lashed. It went through. It was 11am, the block was gone. Kohaku rose up and flew.

--------------------  
  
"Chihiro, I need to talk to you." Yumiko walked into Chihiro's office, moved aside a pile of papers, and shut the door.  
  
"What's up, Yumiko?" Chihiro frowned. Yumiko was unusually serious.  
  
"You're feeling fine now, right?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yes--" Chihiro began.  
  
"But yesterday you fainted."  
  
"Well, more like I got really really tired, all of a sudden--" she said.  
  
"And the day before that you contracted a sudden stomach bug that kept you vomiting for hours."  
  
"It wasn't that long--"  
  
"But you are fine now." Yumiko stated.  
  
"Yes," Chihiro said.  
  
"I don't suppose you remember what you did right before you got sick? Like if you ate something strange or something?"  
  
"Yumiko, I--" Chihiro was confused.  
  
"Wait,"Yumiko stopped her, "first let me tell you what's been happening lately. For the last two days, Mr. Nushi has come, practically begging to talk to you. Mr. Sato has refused him both times. Sato's actually come up to the front and told him, in person, that no, he can't speak with you." Chihiro sat back, startled.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"Mr. Sato always says you're too busy; that he doesn't want you interrupted."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But then Mr. Nushi will pull out something amazing. Let me tell you, amazing. Stops both me and Mr. Sato in our tracks. No, really. The first day he pulled out a DVD of that He-Man/Power Princess movie everyone has been buzzing about."  
  
"So?" Chihiro was confused.  
  
"Girl, that movie hasn't even been shown in the theaters here yet. I don't think it's even got an American DVD released yet, let alone a Japanese one. But there it was, in Nushi's hands." Chihiro was still not clear. "I'm sure you know how much Mr. Sato loves those types of flicks."  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"Mr. Nushi said he would give him the DVD if Mr. Sato would let him take you out for the afternoon. And Mr. Sato accepted."  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"And yesterday, after Mr. Sato had taken the DVD, and didn't give it back even after you got sick and had to go home, Mr. Sato refused to let Mr. Nushi see you, again. So Mr. Nushi pulled out a PS3. A PS3!"  
  
"A Play Station?"  
  
"The brand new one! Not supposed to be released till May! And get this, included with the game was Final Fantasy 15. That game is totally still in production, as far as I can find out about it. But there it was. And there was Nushi, waving it under Sato's nose."  
  
"Did...did Makoto accept?" Chihiro asked, timidly.  
  
"Practically ripped it out of his hands. But that's not all. Mr. Sato told him that you were out to lunch and that he would send you out to speak with Nushi after you got back."  
  
"But I didn't take a lunch yesterday!"  
  
"Exactly. Mr. Sato took the Play Station, ran out of the room, and less than an hour later you were fainting to the floor, too weak to stand."  
  
Chihiro slumped, considering. "He promised that I would go out with him?"  
  
"I think yesterday Nushi was willing to settle for just a chance to talk to you."  
  
"You know," Chihiro said, half-distractedly, "Makoto did have a new game yesterday. He was playing it as I slept. It woke me up a few times."  
  
"You went to his house again last night?"  
  
Chihiro blushed bright scarlet. "He took me to his house!" She was quick to defend herself. "He said it was to make sure I was well cared for. At the time, I was too out of it to care. Both times," she acknowledged. "He put me in his bed and he slept on the couch."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yes! Except last night I don't think he even slept. I think he played his game all night."  
  
"Humph. Well, back to my question. Did you eat or drink anything just before you got sick?"  
  
"Wait a sec, let me get this straight. You are telling me that a handsome stranger," Chihiro colored a bit at this, "has come in two days in a row, asking to see me, and Mr. Sato has refused to let him..."  
  
"'Vehemently refused,' would fit here..."  
  
"But then the young man has pulled out something to bribe him with, and my fiancé has agreed both times, took the bribe and said that he would send me out to meet him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But then before I hear anything about this, I become violently ill, and have to be taken home..."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And the man who accepted the bribe in exchange for me not only still has the bribe, but is the one driving me home..."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And still has not mentioned a word of this to me, even though we are supposed to get married tomorrow."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"And he lied about me being out for lunch!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That...that...UGGH!!!" Chihiro was livid. Her face flushed and paled as she sat staring at the wall, implications rushing through her brain. Slowly, Chihiro's calmed her breathing and her body tensed in determination.  
  
Yumiko cautiously said, "So...what did you eat?" Chihiro glanced at her sharply, and took a slow breath.  
  
"Yesterday...yesterday, I had some ramen."  
  
"Did you make it yourself?"  
  
"No, Makoto made it and gave it to me."  
  
"And the day before..."  
  
"I had...I didn't eat anything...I had tea."  
  
"Did you make—"  
  
"No, I didn't, Makoto made it and brought it to me."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"He...He's been poisoning me!!!" Chihiro shouted.  
  
"Shhh shhhh shh," Yumiko shushed her quickly. She caught Chihiro's eyes and held them, "So, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I...I'm not going to marry the jerk."  
  
"Good, what else?"  
  
"I...we've got to prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Blood tests?" Chihiro groaned, "The stuff is probably mostly through my system already. And if I know Makoto, it's probably all over-the-counter medicines anyway."  
  
"We've got to catch him," Yumiko said.  
  
Chihiro looked at her sharply, "You think he'd try it again? Do you think that guy will come again?"  
  
"I don't think that guy will stop trying till he sees you. I think there is a very fair chance he will come again today."  
  
"And if things play out the same..."  
  
"You keep whatever Mr. Sato gives you as evidence, don't eat it, and we catch him."  
  
Chihiro's eyes hardened and she nodded. "And then I'm going to give them both a piece of my mind. My ex-fiancé and that Nushi fellow!" she growled. Her eyes flashed.

--------------------


	7. Noon of the Third Day

-----------The Dragon and the Glass Tower-----------  
  
Disclaimer—Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Copyrights are being infringed, but I, and all fans in every fandom everywhere, hope that no one minds.  
  
Note--Mr. Sato and Yumiko are original characters. Thank you so much, all of you who have reviewed, especially my great galfriends SpecificEm and Amazonian, who, it appears, watched the movie just so they could read my fic. Luckily, they liked it (the movie). Hee. Now, onto the fun! :)  
  
-----------Ch. 7—Noon of the Third Day-----------  
  
Kohaku stood outside the Garasuyama Building, his body tense. People flowed around him, hurrying about their business. Chihiro was up there, in the tower. She was safe. She was mad about something. He could only hope...  
  
Kohaku reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the last egg--the green one. 'To be opened outside.'  
  
He gazed at it, and, slowly, broke it open.  
  
Pale green eggshell floated to the ground and scattered in the wind. In his hands lay...a key, on a black keychain. The keychain was small and plastic and metal, with buttons to press. The key and the keychain had an unfamiliar symbol on them—a circle with three spokes. Kohaku glanced around in confusion. Is this all?  
  
"Wow, mister. Is that your car?" Kohaku looked over at a young man who had stopped beside him. He had on a uniform, and held closed white boxes of steaming food. A delivery boy.  
  
Kokahu followed the awed gaze of the young man and turned around. Behind him was a large, sleek contraption—one of the fast vehicles so popular with mortals. It was metal, and plastic, rubber, glass, gasoline, and oil and ... leather? It was red, and very shiny. It was pulled up to the curb, looking like it had every right to be there. It hadn't been there a moment before. On the hood was the same symbol as on the keychain—a circle with three evenly spaced spokes, one pointed up.  
  
"Wow. That's a SL55 AMG Mercedes-Benz Roadster Convertible," the young man breathed reverently. "Those have AMG-built supercharged 5.5L 24-valve V-8 engines. And a net power of 493 hp at 6,100 rpm! Dude, their net torque is 516 pounds per foot at 2,750 to 4,000 rpm. That there is the most powerful production model Mercedes-Benz has ever built. It's a supercar." The young man's voice drifted into a hushed, awed whisper.  
  
"Uh...yes," Kohaku said.  
  
-------------------  
  
Yumiko sat at her desk in the reception area, appearing diligently occupied. The office was unexpectedly busy that day—a worn woman fidgeted nervously with a magazine in one of the chairs, a sharp looking businessman sat across the way with his briefcase on his knees and a cellphone at his ear. Another man paced, waiting for his lawyer to be available to speak with him.  
  
The door to the reception area opened. Yumiko looked up, but no one came in. The door swung shut, but opened again immediately, and another businessman entered. He gave the door a cocked-eyebrow look, dismissed it, and strode over the Yumiko's desk.  
  
"Miss, I am Yukio Kimura with the Suzume Institute, and I have an appointment with Mr. Sato for noon today," the man said.  
  
"I will let him know you are here," Yumiko told him. "If you will sit down, he will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you, I'll wait." The man leaned one arm against the high counter of her desk.  
  
She dialed the extension. "Mr. Sato? Mr. Kimura with the Suzume Institute is here to see you." She happened to glance up. Mr. Nushi was standing a foot or two behind Mr. Kimura, gazing at her intently. "Yes, Mr. Sato, I will directly. Oh, and Mr. Sato? Mr. Nushi is also here to see you." Mr. Kimura looked up and over at Kohaku with surprise. Kohaku did not look at him.  
  
"Uh, yes, Mr. Sato." She hung up. "Mr. Kimura, Mr. Sato will be with you in a few minutes. Mr. Nushi, Mr. Sato will be with you directly."  
  
Mr. Kimura's right eyebrow went up again.  
  
The phone rang. Yumiko glanced at the caller display apprehensively, and answered it.  
  
"Hello, Hori an--" She looked sharply up at Kohaku. "....yes, Mr. Sato." She hung up the phone and reached for the button installed in her desk. There was a click, and the door to the inner offices swung open. She nodded at him. "You may go in now, Mr. Nushi."  
  
He was there in an instant. He pushed the door fully opened and walked inside.  
  
Mr. Sato was there, just inside the door. He clicked his cellphone closed and said, "If you would follow me, Mr. Nushi." He turned sharply on his heel and walked rapidly down the hall. Kohaku followed. Just a few more feet...  
  
Mr. Sato stopped (Too soon!), opened a door and ushered Kohaku quickly inside. He shut the door firmly behind them. "You may sit down." Mr. Sato moved behind his desk and sat down. Kohaku did not. "Mr. Nushi--" Mr. Sato began.  
  
"Mr. Sato," Kohaku interrupted him. "I am here to give you one last chance to be honorable. Please, allow me to see Chihiro."  
  
"Mr. Nushi, I cannot afford--"  
  
"I have brought one last item to exchange." Kohaku pulled the keys from his pocket, and dangled them in front of him. Mr. Sato froze, looking at them. "I don't want money," he said softly. "I don't want lands or gold..." _But flesh and blood_, Kohaku added silently. "If you accept this, I speak to Chihiro today, and you stay away from her tomorrow." Mr. Sato began to sweat.  
  
"Is that...?" he asked weakly.  
  
Kohaku strode over to the window, and looked down. "There," he said.  
  
Mr. Sato got up and moved cautiously to the window, almost afraid to look.  
  
"That...that's a Mercedes-Benz, isn't it?" Mr. Sato's forehead was close to dripping.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For Chih-- Miss Ogino?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The keys were dangling in front of Mr. Sato's face. He began to shake, and than he froze, staring at them.  
  
Mr. Sato grabbed the keys from Kohaku's hands and rushed for the door.  
  
"Please wait here, Mr. Nushi!"  
  
"One last chance, Sato!" Kohaku called after him, as the door slammed shut.  
  
Mr. Sato speed walked through the halls, muttering to himself. He slowed in front of the kitchen and lounge. Employees were chatting together on their lunch breaks. He stood stiffly, still sweating profusely. He put his hands in his pockets, where he had stashed several varieties of pills. He made his decision, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
-------------  
  
"Pardon me, Miss, but my appointment was for _noon_." Mr. Kimura glared at Yumiko.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I have no control over the irresponsibility of our dear Mr. Sato. If you would sit down, I'm sure something interesting is bound to happen in a few minutes." Yumiko went back to her magazine.  
  
-------------  
  
"Chihiro!" Mr. Sato whispered. She looked up.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sato."  
  
"How--how's the write-up coming?"  
  
"It's coming. Have you decided about tomorrow?"  
  
"I--I'm still thinking."  
  
She noted how wet he looked. "Well, let me know." She went back to her computer.  
  
"Love, I...I heated up some soup for you."  
  
She glanced at the styrofoam in his hands. "Thank you, dear. That was nice of you." She kept typing.  
  
"Would you like to join me in the lounge for a quick lunch break? I'm sure you could use a break."  
  
"No, thank you, I just want to get this done."  
  
"Oh, alright. Well, here, have some soup." He pushed it towards her.  
  
"Just leave it there, I'll drink it later."  
  
"No, love, drink it now, it will get cold."  
  
Chihiro's hands stilled on the keyboard. She turned and looked at him steadily. She reached out and took the styrofoam cup from his hands. She placed it on her desk, and reached into a drawer. She pulled out a small plastic tupperware container with a tight lid. She slowly and deliberately poured some of the soup into the container, and used the plastic spoon to encourage some of the noodles to go into the dish. She silently noted some unusual things floating at the bottom of the cup and made sure several of those went into the tupperware also. She carefully sealed the lid on the container, and put it in her purse close to her foot. "This is for later," she said.  
  
"Aren't...aren't you going to eat it now?"  
  
Chihiro looked at him. "Why?" she asked calmly.  
  
Mr. Sato sputtered. "Because, 'cause...you need your strength!"  
  
Chihiro sighed. "Mr. Sato. It appears you were in a hurry today. I find it quite a shame that you were not more careful, and also rather an insult to my intelligence. Why, please tell me, did you not take the time to ensure they were dissolved today, before giving them to me?" And she took up the styrofoam cup again and spooned out a half-dissolved pill. She held it up to him. "Is it the just the sleeping pills today, or the ipecac too? Did you try to knock me off more quickly by giving me both at once?"  
  
Mr. Sato gave a strangled sound from the back of his throat, and backed away from Chihiro's accusing spoon. "I...I... Miss Mitsu! What did she tell you?? I'll, I'll...!"  
  
"Miss Mitsu is a good friend, Mr. Sato, and informed me of things I have every right to know about. She is not the one who has been accepting bribes, doublecrossing, and drugging their fiancés!!" Chihiro was yelling now. "What was it this time, Makoto? Another video game? Something you just couldn't _live_ without??"  
  
Mr. Sato tried to shush her, desperately waving his hands, trying to get her to be quiet. Chihiro threw down the spoon.  
  
"The wedding is OFF, you lying son of stink sap!! I could just, just....!!! **Uagh**!!" She stood there with her fists and teeth clenched, steam rolling off of her as Mr. Sato cowered. She snarled and hissed violently, and finally calmed enough to say, "Come in now, please, Mr. Hiraga. I'm tired of looking at him!" And she sat back down, hard.  
  
Mr. Sato looked around in panic, as Mr. Hiraga, head senior partner of Hori and Hiraga, Attorneys at Law, entered the room.  
  
Mr. Hiraga looked at him. "Do be seated, Makoto." Mr. Sato slumped into a chair.  
  
"Well, Miss Ogino, is this the evidence we need?" Mr. Hiraga picked up the spoon with the pill still stuck to it.  
  
"Yes, sir, and there is plenty more of the soup in a container in my purse. And I'm sure you will find plenty of pill bottles and medicines in Mr. Sato's office."  
  
"Yes, well, Makoto always has been a bit of a hypochondriac. But really, Makoto! Sleeping pills at your workplace?" Mr. Hiraga tutted and shook his head.  
  
Mr. Sato made a gagging noise.  
  
"Well," said Mr. Hiraga, "it appears that we have a bit of a conundrum here. Mr. Sato has, once again, put his employment and the employment of one of our valuable young female paralegals in jeopardy by going against our policy on inter-company relationships. I seem to remember we put that policy in place because of all the trouble you caused before, Makoto." Chihiro looked sharply at Mr. Sato at this, and the air grew thicker with her anger. "This time, you actually intended to marry the young lady. While this is commendable, your actions are still not entirely honorable.  
  
"To add to this infraction, I hear we also have shady dealings with romantic rivals, where bribes of physical goods were accepted as you acted under the jurisdiction of being Miss Ogino's supervisor. And you made deals of a personal nature without consulting her."  
  
Mr. Sato's tight voice broke in at this. "It wasn't a deal of a personal nature, Mr. Hiraga! He just wanted to speak with her, that's all! Probably wanted to consult with her, I'm sure!"  
  
"Perhaps this is so, but nevertheless, in addition to this breach of honorable conduct, you did not follow through with your bargains, Mr. Sato. You actively worked to undermine the arrangements you made with Mr. Nushi. It is not good form for a junior attorney of Hori and Hiraga to renege on any deal of his, honorably made or not.  
  
"Which brings us to our final issue--the illegal, dangerous, and subversive use of over-the-counter drugs in large doses in order to temporarily incapacitate an employee in your charge. This, my dear Mr. Sato, goes beyond the internal affairs of this firm, and into the public realm of the laws of the land, which you have broken actively and surreptitiously.  
  
"So, it appears you have been dishonorable in both personal, professional, and public matters. In every aspect of your life, it seems. And now, the question for us is which action of several options are we going to take in response to your insubordination and crimes?"  
  
Mr. Sato gave another tense, strangled moan, his head in his hands.  
  
"We are an old and established firm, and are involved in several cases that a police investigation would...inconvenience. Therefore, I have discussed the matter with Miss Ogino, and she has agreed not to press charges if you are immediately and permanently removed from your position as a Junior Partner in this firm, and are henceforth fired. She also requests that you never speak to her again. Miss Ogino is a valuable employee—she is an intelligent and meticulous hard worker, and I therefore feel she is worth keeping pleased, happy, and in our employ. I wish to ensure her employment with us by fulfilling her wishes."  
  
Mr. Sato was staring slack-jawed at Mr. Hiraga.  
  
"Mr. Makoto Sato, you are from this time forth fired. Do not attempt to speak to Miss Ogino again, and please do not bother trying to wrangle with the law with us. We still have your drug-laced soup, and Miss Ogino will be pleased to press charges if you break the agreement we are making now. You may go. Do not attempt to go into your office. You may return tomorrow to remove your things after our photographer has thoroughly documented the contents of said office. Especially the medicine stash.  
  
"Do you understand, Makoto?"  
  
Mr. Sato gave yet another strangled, inarticulate noise, and Mr. Hiraga said, "Good!" He stood up, and opened the office door. "Mr. Nagasaki and Mr. Mori will escort you out of the building." Two large security guards were standing outside the door.  
  
"Wait!" Mr. Sato finally found his voice. "Wait, the Shiro Lake case! It goes to court on Tuesday! You need me! You can't possibly win without me!"  
  
Mr. Hiraga looked at him sternly. "Miss Ogino is the power behind that case, Mr. Sato. And she has already asked me to take it over, which I have agreed to do. Don't worry; we will have no trouble winning that case without you, Makoto." And with that, Mr. Hiraga dismissed him. Mr. Sato was dragged out of the room by the security guards, still shouting protestations. Yumiko stood in the hall, bouncing with anticipation. She gave Mr. Sato a huge, evil grin as he passed her by.  
  
"Ah, how nice to have a job well and thoroughly done," Mr. Hiraga sighed with satisfaction. "I have clients to return to, but I think you, Miss Ogino, have a visitor waiting for you in Makoto's office." His eyes twinkled as he looked at her. Yumiko came in and was grinning.  
  
"I don't want to see that man!" Chihiro said, vehemently. Yumiko's face fell; Mr. Hiraga cocked an eyebrow. "Really, he's no better than Sato!"

----------------  
  
Author's Note--Ah, evil little cliffy. :] We have one more chapter to go in this fairytale, and I have some documentation I need to gather. Thank you to everyone who has commented. :)  
  
Note--Everything Mecedes-Benz comes directly from their website, www dot mercedes-benz dot com. I certainly don't carry such facts around with me. I probably wrote them out wrong, anyway. :) See Mr. Sato's shiny new pretty thing at-- {www}dot{mbusa}dot{com/brand/container.jsp?/}{models/main.jsp&modelCode=SL55&src=MODELSELECTOR}  
  
Mr. Kimura, Mr. Hiraga, the security guards, and the delivery boy are all, obviously, convenient original characters.


	8. Evening of the Third Day

----------------- The Dragon and the Glass Tower -----------------

Disclaimer—Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Copyrights are being infringed, but I, and all fans in every fandom everywhere, hope that no one minds.

AN--Last chapter! There is an illustration for this chapter (copy, paste, replace dots with .'s), and a nice long Author's Note explaining the sources I drew on for this tale. :) Enjoy!

------------- Chapter 8 --------------

"But Chihiro!!" Yumiko protested.

"Well, Miss Ogino, of course we will not force you," Mr. Hiraga said, "but this gentleman seems to have gone to great, if not the most scrupulous, lengths, to have a chance to speak with you. I would think that there would be little harm in doing only that."

"And Chihiro," Yumiko leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to her, "he's really cute!" She grinned, and refused to look at Mr. Hiraga.

Chihiro sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, I suppose I could at least meet him. But nothing more, I don't care what kind of deals Makoto made."

They ushered her out of her door and down the hall to Mr. Sato's former office. Yumiko opened the door and went in first, followed by Mr. Hiraga, and trailed reluctantly by Chihiro. She suddenly felt very nervous.

The instant green eyes locked onto hers she froze. Her mind and body went numb, and all she could feel was the echoing beat of her heart, and the awareness of this stranger's gaze. Through the fog the others were conversing.

"Mr. Nushi, this is Mr. Hiraga, senior partner in our firm." Mr. Nushi bowed respectfully to Mr. Hiraga.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Nushi," said Mr. Hiraga. "I'm afraid Mr. Sato has become permanently indisposed, and will not be available to conduct any further business with you. But I'm sure his assistant Miss Ogino would be happy to assist you in any way you may need." Mr. Hiraga gestured towards Chihiro.

"Miss Ogino," Mr. Nushi said, bowing, and never taking his gaze off of her face.

They all stood there silently for a few moments, until Mr. Hiraga and Yumiko began to feel uncomfortable, and Yumiko said, "Well, I have receptioning to do, if you would please excuse me."

"And I have clients to attend to," said Mr. Hiraga. He carefully looked between Mr. Nushi and Chihiro. The strange, tense energy between them was palpable. "Miss Ogino, it's been a trying week for you. I insist you take the rest of the day off. And tomorrow. You can return on Monday and finish your preparations for the Lake case."

"But..." Chihiro began in weak protest when Mr. Nushi spoke.

"I would be happy to escort you home, Miss Ogino," he said. She stilled; her eyes were wide.

"Well, that's happily settled. Coming, Miss Mitsu?" Mr. Hiraga said.

"Yes, sir!" Yumiko practically bounced out of the room beside Mr.Hiraga, grinning broadly. She stopped suddenly and turned back. "Nushi! What was the last thing you offered Mr. Sato?"

Mr. Nushi did not look at her, but half-distractedly answered, "A...an automobile."

"A WHAT?" she choked. Mr. Hiraga took her by the arm and led her away.

"Let us go, Miss Mitsu." She was still staring behind her. "Now, what is this that our custodians keep complaining to me about colored eggshells ground into the carpet in the reception area?"

"I have _no idea_, Mr. Hiraga. They just keep _appearing_..." Their voices faded as they walked down the hall. Chihiro still had not moved. Mr. Nushi did not move.

But his eyes seemed to be trying to reach into her soul and speak to her very core.

He took a step towards her in the silence, and then said, "Perhaps you'd like some air, Miss Ogino? We could step outside."

"That...that would be nice," she nodded weakly, and with a gesture he lead her out the door. "Coat," she said numbly, "purse." They stopped at her office and she quickly grabbed her things. Why would her mind not work? They walked through the halls; she did not see much of anything. He took her out through the back entrance, down an employee's elevator, and they were soon outside in front of the building.

She froze, and suddenly her mind went into overdrive. Mr. Sato was a few feet in front of them beside a red sports car, and he was surrounded by police.

"It was a gift! A gift from a friend! I just got it! They gave it to me!" Mr. Sato was saying.

"Suuure they did," the policeman nodded. "No license plate, illegally parked, no title or even any insurance... tut tut, this friend of yours obviously didn't have your best interests at heart..."

"You really should be more careful in your choice of friends," another policeman laughed as they arrested him.

Mr. Nushi was at her elbow. "Don't worry," he said to her, "they can't see us. Come." She walked away with him, her back tense, expecting at any moment for Mr. Sato to see them and call out. The police would swarm, and this stranger would be carted away before she could even ask how...why...

But the cry never came, and they walked the streets of Tokyo in a bubble of calm. The bustling crowds around them did not touch them; the loud city sounds were muted. Walking beside him, she seemed to be surrounded by other things: a rush of wind, a green, moving submersion of water; the swaying of a train, a bouncing light. The stench of pigs. The feel of falling. And a mysterious, unplaceable joy.

She stopped and turned towards him. He was standing very close to her, but he did not touch her. He had not yet touched her.

"Chihiro," he said. Her eyes widened again.

"Do I...know you?"

"I've known you since you were very small." There was truth in his eyes.

They found a small park; he led her to a bench and they sat down. Her mind was reeling; it would not settle. Strange images were flashing through her mind. He turned towards her and caught her gaze again.

"You once asked me if we would ever meet again. You asked me to promise that we would. I promised. I have kept that promise. I hope...I hope that you will remember me."

"What...what is your name?"

"Kohaku."

"Kohaku," she breathed. And slowly she reached out, and touched his face.

Illustration: Kohaku and Chihiro in the Park at -- purple dot mytica dot net /art/fan/images/ whitetower underscore finale dot jpg

Images raged through her mind again, rushing wildly, but they began to take form and shape, to grow solid around this calm, anxious presence in front of her. Suddenly, her hand flew to her mouth to cover her strained gasp. She _remembered._

"Oh. Ohhh, Kamajii, and Rin! The bathhouse! My parents! Yubaba, and Bou, and No Face. Zeniba, and, and Haku. You. Kohaku, the beautiful dragon. You saved my life."

"And you saved mine. And gave me back my name and my freedom." His eyes were shining with tears. He took her hand. "Chihiro."

Tears rolled down her face as she smiled at him. "And, and you've come! You came and saved me again! Saved me from that horrible Sato and my own foolishness!"

"Did, did you love him, Chihiro?"

Chihiro blushed with embarrassment. "Well, I kind of thought I did. He liked me! And he was working to protect the environment; at least I thought he was. And my _parents_ liked him!"

"They may not like me."

"Kohaku--" she looked up at him in shock. "Kohaku...are you here to stay? Are you stuck here?"

"I could be here for just today for a visit, or I could be here to stay." Chihiro looked down and swallowed nervously. Kohaku reached down, and raised her chin up with his hand. "I....I'd like to be here to stay," he said.

"Really?" She felt like she might cry again. He nodded. She slowly smiled. He smiled, and suddenly they were laughing.

Sometime in that magical evening, as the sun set unnoticed, they found themselves in each other's arms.

-----------------------

Hori and Hiraga won the Shiro Lake case, and Chihiro and Kohaku soon discovered that the lake's guardian had abandoned it to its ruin a decade before. Together, they cleansed the lake of most of its impurities, and Kohaku set up residence there. He built a mansion at the bottom, and soon bought his bride to live there happily with him.

They kept a cottage at the edge of the lake for conveniences' sake, had several children, and Chihiro's favorite thing was for Kohaku to fly her to work.

And they lived happily ever after.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hee! I hope you all enjoyed this fun little fairy tale. :)

Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and will comment!

Now, for a nice, long and explanatory Author's Note about the inspiration for this tale.--

In college, Winter Semester 2004, I studied **Animal Bridegroom Folktales** for a research paper (Beauty and the Beast is the most famous of the Animal Bridegroom tales). I repeatedly came across a motif that a large portion of the tales used, which has been nicknamed the "Questing Beauty" form, and many that can be even further defined as "Questing Beauty and the Three Nights."

This type, "**Questing Beauty and the Three Nights**," all follows about this format:

Beauty meets up with her Beast in some way or another.

They live together in a married state, generally with him being in the form of a man at night.

She betrays some aspect of his enchantment, and he has to leave.

She goes on a quest to get her man back, and encounters 3 helpers who direct her, and who give her 3 items to help her on her journey.

She finds where her man is being kept. He has completely forgotten her and is about to marry some queen/witch/ogre type woman.

Our heroine trades one of the items with the Queen in exchange for being able to spend a night with the Prince. The Queen agrees, but gives the Prince a sleeping draught, and no matter how much Beauty pleads during the night, the Prince never wakes up.

This happens 2 nights in a row, and is finally stopped when someone lets the Prince know a girl has been crying in his room for 2 nights running, and he doesn't take the sleeping potion the next night out of curiosity.

The 3rd night, Beauty finds him awake, he remembers her, they get rid of the Queen, and live happily ever after.

Obviously, I've changed some things. :) I've switched genders around, changed night for day, and in general had fun with it, but the form is there.

Here are some examples of folktales like I've described.

(As ff dot net currently hates urls, for easy link access, you can go to purple dot mytica dot net /story/haku/ whitetowernote.php, where I've uploaded this page.

www dot pitt dot edu / (tilde) dash/norway034 dot html (a tilde is one of those squigglies at the left top of your keyboard)

In _East of the Sun and West of the Moon_ (Norway), the heroine gains from three successive old women a golden apple, a golden carding comb, and a golden spinning wheel. With these she bargains to spend the night with the prince with the words "It's not for sale, for gold or money." The prince is in the clutches of a princess with a long nose and some trolls, and the prince hears about the girl in his room from some captive Christians.

www dot pitt dot edu / (tilde) dash/grimm088.html

In _The Singing, Springing Lark_ (or The Lady and the Lion) from the Grimm Brothers, the heroine gains a chest with a sun-colored dress from the sun, from the moon she gains an egg which contains a gold hen and some chicks, and from the 4 winds, she gets a nut that grows into a tall tree to rest her griffin on. She bargains two nights in a row to spend the night with the prince with the words "Not for money or property, but for flesh and blood. Let me sleep one night in the room where the bridegroom sleeps." The prince is about to marry an enchantress, a servant informs the prince about his strange visitor, and on the 2nd night he doesn't take the sleeping potion. They escape on a griffin. :)

www dot stavacademy dot co dot uk/mimir/threedaughters.htm

In the Irish tale _The Three Daughters of King O'Hara,_ the heroine gets a pair of scissors that makes clothes into cloth-of-gold from the woman who has her 1st child. From the second woman she gets a comb which cures diseased heads, and from the third she gets a whistle that calls all the birds of the air. She has to rescue her husband from the Queen of Tir na n-Og, and this smart princess leaves a letter for the prince with his servant to tell him what's been going on.

www dot darsie dot net/talesofwonder/bbn.html

In _The Black Bull of Norroway_ (which is Scottish), the heroine gets an apple, a pear, and a plum from her bull's three brothers, and each has gold and jewelry in them. She has to get iron shoes to climb over a glass mountain, and contend with a washer-woman's daughter for her Prince. During the night she pleads: "Seven long years I served for you, The glassy hill I climbed for you, The blood-stained shirts I washed for you, Will you not waken and turn to me?" The prince is let 'into the know' by a fellow hunting partner.

One of the oldest Questing Beauty tales in the world is the Greek myth of Psyche and Eros. Read it as "Cupid and Psyche" by Lucius Apuleius at

www dot pitt dot edu / (tilde) dash/cupid.html

And here are just some fun ones with familiar motifs to enjoy:

www dot dal dot ca/ (tilde) barkerb/fairies/grimm/196.html

_Old Rinkrank_, from the Grimm Brothers

A princess trapped in a Glass Mountain gets herself out.

www dot famous-quote-famous-quotes dot com/fairytales/theraven.html

_The Raven_

An enchanted raven princess is in a castle on a glass mountain, and she is pursued by a man with a stick, an invisibility cloak and a horse.

I love folktales. :)

-Rebecca JJ, September, 2004


End file.
